


Purple’s Her Favorite Color…This Month

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously he got carried away with purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple’s Her Favorite Color…This Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesseofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/gifts).



> This was written for a [drabble challenge](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1976264.html) hosted by [powrhug](http://powrhug.livejournal.com) on LJ
> 
> Prompt: "Steve?... Why is everything purple?" by jesseofthenorth

She said her favorite color was purple (and the month before that it was pink…the month before that it was sunflower…and the month before that it was sky blue…Steve didn’t know this though)

He wanted to surprise Danny and Grace the next time they came over for the weekend

Once the painting was done, he sanded and repainted the bookshelf and dresser purple

Toss in purple bed sheets, a comforter, lamp and shaggy purple rug and the room was looking nice.

Danny walked into the room and looked around, "Steve?...Why is everything purple?"

Obviously he got carried away with purple.


End file.
